


On The Edge Of Somewhere

by LemonOwl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonOwl/pseuds/LemonOwl
Summary: I've been in the fantasy mood lately! I hope you like t!





	1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I continued walking down the sidewalk, peering into frosty windows and huffing out a humid cloud of smoke. Why was it so cold? Isn’t it the middle of May? And why is it getting dark so soon? Isn’t it only 2:30? Small voices turned into loud shouts as I got closer to my destination and I cocked my head in confusion. Something about the person standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking around and shouting like a foreign tourist seemed oh so familiar to me. “Berlin?” I called out in question. He whirled around, confusion dancing on his face until he spotted me and a huge smile of relief was plastered on instead. Ah, so it was him. He didn’t change a bit. His cider orange hair was nicely cut and he wore a leather jacket. His bright garnet eyes seemed to dance with glee when we came into close range. I squeaked when he gathered me in his arms for a hug and twirled me around, setting me down when I became dizzy. “Rayne! I have been searching for you! We have missed you back at home. How have you been?” He asked. “I am fine. I have settled somewhere in the countryside to get away from all the mess. How have you been back at home?” “Horrible. The elders need you back as soon as possible. No one is keeping track of time and the seasons are all over the place.” Now it was my turn to look confused. I could have sworn that the elders were fine because they have given me a break and allowed me to relax alongside the humans.

“Oh Berlin! You should have come for me sooner! I would’ve been ready to go beforehand.” Berlin hung his head in shame and mumbled an apology as I smiled, patting his shoulder and forgiving him. “Oh goodness, where’s the car?” Berlin smiled and coaxed me towards the street. A sleek black vintage Bentley sat on the street and looked so heavenly in the drab city. I cooed at the car, it was my baby and the first one I have ever gotten. I left it behind when I went on my vacation and took to relaxing in the human realm but I was grateful that Berlin had enough sense to bring it with him. “Are we leaving now? I would like to stop by my little shack and pick up my things if that is ok with you.” I stated as I opened the door and slid into the passenger side of the car. Berlin nodded as he slid into the driver's side of the car and soon, we were off. The sight of long grass and rolling hills never seemed to bore me as we made our way to my tiny vacation home. The winding dirt road was an everlasting puzzle of wonder as I stared at it while Berlin drove. The pale blue sky was so perfect as I looked up and sighed. “Is this the place?” Berlin mused as I looked over in wonder. It was a small two-story house with large bay windows and a wonderful porch with a swing. It was nice and wooden, stuck in the middle of nowhere and covered in growth. “Oh yes, this is the place!” I beamed as I hopped out of the car and walked towards the house. “

Do you like it? It’s lovely and quaint, isn’t it?” I boasted proudly as I put my hands on my hips in pride, my eyes gleaming as I stared at the house.

Berlin chuckled as he came up to the porch, shaking his head with a wide smile. “Your vacation home is wonderful. Shall we go inside?” I nodded and skipped onto the porch with a light heart, opening the front door with a beckoning smile. Once Berlin stepped inside, he gasped. My entire living room was bright with sunlight as it danced across my countertops and tables. My furniture in the human realm was much cozier and small, spreading about the living room in a lazy and childish manner. On the wall were pictures of my homeland, StonePadd, and the people that lived there. Pictures of Marine, Victor, Seb, and Postal were displayed on the wall in such a grand light and I smiled as I dragged my fingers against the frail painted paper. They were in majestic poses and their faces held no emotion as they stared off into the distance. I went upstairs and began gathering all the things I needed. After a while, I stood to look at the damage done: my entire upstairs area was bare except for the bed and the worn out rugs and carpets. Berlin was busy in the downstairs area and I decided to look around one last time. I would miss the small human home that took up most of my vacation time but I was so happy to go back to my manor back in StonePadd. My manor had 70,000 acres of pure land and beauty, constantly changing because of the magic within. It was the shape and build of an old Scotland castle with plenty of garden space and ponds dotted around. It was about 10 stories high with 5 rooms on each floor. In the back garden was where I held my meetings and parties with the others. I was very excited to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are being introduced here! Tell me if you like them!

“Are we taking the regular route or is there another way?” I peered at Berlin as he drove at a steady rate. He thought for a moment then spoke, his deep voice at a quiet volume. “Yes, we are taking the regular route though I do think there is another one somewhere nearby we could use.” “Oh, I would much rather use the regular route since I’m so much more familiar with it. Will we be there soon?” Berlin’s eyes never left the road as he nodded and I was left alone with my thoughts once again. Soon, I began to feel hungry and my stomach murmured loudly, startling both Berlin and I. “Are you hungry?” “Oh, I suppose I am. Is there someplace nearby or shall we wait?” I pondered aloud, picking at my bottom lip with earnest. “We shall wait. Human food has always made me awfully ill in the past and I don’t want to risk it” I giggled and looked out the window, excitement growing inside me as a mossy lake came into view. This was Elin Lake, a historical body of water that has been here for decades and decades that worked as a rift for humans and supernatural beings to sift through. Humans were not allowed into the supernatural world without a resident from the supernatural world in tow. Well, humans don’t know about the supernatural world anyway. They assumed it wasn’t real. There were many different realms seated in different lakes but Elin Lake was only open to the best of the batch. Elin Lake housed StonePadd,

the place Berlin and I called home. One couldn’t just waltz into StonePadd and assume they belonged there, no. I had earned my rightful spot in StonePadd by becoming the TimeKeeper, a job not just given to anyone. Before I was the TimeKeeper, I was a Cudgel Witch. As a Cudgel Witch, I was surrounded by important people and I was taught impossible spells to help mold me into the perfect TimeKeeper. The elders only picked the very best to be a TimeKeeper for it was a hard job and it consumed your life. I had been a TimeKeeper for about 6,000 years now. The TimeKeeper controlled time, of course, but also the human lifespan and helped keep seasons in order. Without a TimeKeeper, time will no longer continue and the world would be left dark, leaving it cold and confusing. Berlin earned his stay in StonePadd because he was a dragon-shifter, a rare hybrid that protected the land they lived in and the people they trusted. With me taking leave with the elders' permission, a MinuteMan was given my job to keep everything rolling but it seemed he wasn’t good enough for I was to come back as soon as possible. Berlin began to slowly trickle into the lake as I rolled up all the windows and sat back to watch. Soon, we were fully engulfed in the murky depth and began to sink towards the bottom. I peered out the window just as a bright hole began to suck us into it and I squealed as we were fully enveloped in its light. The trip to StonePadd was not a quick one. It took about 13 minutes to get there and 13 minutes to leave. But we were finally home and I couldn’t help smiling. StonePadd never looked so wonderful with its perfect pale coral skies and gorgeous creatures. All eight moons were present in a faded array and the clouds looked wispy. “Are we going back to my manor to eat or shall we go to the market?” I babbled as I looked around. “We shall eat back at your place and then meet up with Marine, Seb, Victor, and Postal. They will be very excited to see you again.” I beamed at Berlin as I thought of my friends. Marine was the Winter Goddess, Seb was the Summer God, Victor was the Spring God, and Postal was the Fall Goddess.

They took their jobs quite seriously and they never faltered with them but recently, it seemed like winter lasted longer than it was supposed to. I knew it wasn’t Marines fault but it still bothered me just a tad and I couldn’t shake the feeling away. We were on the road that went towards my manor and I couldn’t hold back my nerves. Large birds glided by with a hearty caw as we rode along, their wings giving off a steady  _ flap flap flap _ . My manor came into view and my eyes widened in amusement and awe. It stood tall and proud, its fields wide and everlasting with trees and growth everywhere. Once we pulled into the driveway, I quickly hopped out the car and ran towards my home, tears filling my eyes when I opened my door. It was the same way I left it, hundreds of pictures were displayed on the wall and books were thrown on the floor in a heap as though someone put them down to read again but never seemed to pick up. The furniture was lavish and put together with a marble coffee table seated in the middle. Lumbering bookshelves tilted and swayed, looking to be on the verge of falling but just not quite. The beautiful winding stairway looked like it belonged in a ballroom as I made my way up to the clock room and smiled when I saw that nothing changed. On the wall, there were more than a billion clocks that posed as a human lifespan. Every human that ever existed has had a clock in my room, each being their lifespan. Some clocks went on for years and years while others lasted for mere seconds or days. When a human dies, their clock is replaced by another human that has just been born and the clock would restart. A small nameplate was underneath the clocks and the date of birth which would disappear once the human would die. I loved and hated this room. 

The smell of lemon wafted through the room and I followed it towards the kitchen, skipping down the steps with a bright smile. “Oh Berlin, I would’ve cooked something for us to eat!” “No worries Rayne. I planned on cooking for you when you came back.” I blushed and sat down to a warm cup of tea and a slice of lemon pie. Once Berlin sat down, we dug in and chatted for a moment, making plans for me to go see the elders once I got settled when I heard a loud crash in the back garden. I jumped up and sprinted towards the noise, almost knocking over a vase as I sped to the back door. I boldly stepped outdoors and looked around for the culprit, narrowing my eyes as I looked through the bushes and trees. “I told you she would hear us, you imbecile! Next time, listen to me!” a voice harshly whispered from behind one of my Venus statues. I raised my hand in warning, a cloud of dark canary smoke wisped around my fingers as I looked around.“Reveal yourself!” I shouted. 4 bodies stumbled out from behind the statue and I whimpered. There stood Marine, Seb, Postal, and Victor in a bashful glory with bright ruby faces. I rushed towards them and gathered them in a tight hug, squeezing until they told me to stop. “Oh darling, I didn’t know you missed us so much. We should do this more often! _ ” _ Marine giggled as she lightly squeezed me back. Marine was a short pale plump woman with curly sable hair and pale cobalt eyes that were always squeezed tight because of the smiles she shared. She was like a mother hen whenever she came over, always waddling behind me while lecturing me about the things I shouldn’t do. She was always tired and covered in a million layers of clothing because she claimed it was cold. She resided in Mollen Park and used a portal to get here for meetings and parties.

“Maybe next time she wouldn’t leave without telling us, hm?” yipped Seb. Seb was a tall, slender tan man with shaggy blonde hair and amber eyes that held unspoken questions, his skin warm and pinky. He was serious when it came to those he loved and he was a peaceful man at heart, always coming up with ways to calm down his nervous lover. It seemed that his clothing always had to be shorts and a baggy t-shirt with a pair of colorful sandals. He had a deep voice and was always peppy. He resided in Pottel Brooks and also used a portal to come to parties and meetings. “Well, maybe she needed a break from us?” questioned Postal. Postal was a tall, slim lady with skin the color of fresh honey that loved wearing the finest clothing. She was grand and flirty, always taking up offers and gossiping with Berlin and I when she had the chance. She had long burgundy hair and narrowed bronze eyes that judged you from afar. Postal resided in Haggan Falls and used my small pond to come to and fro. “No, Rayne loves us. The elders gave her a break, that's all!” mused Victor. Victor was a tall lithe man with skin the color of pecans with freckles dotted around who enjoyed the quiet and reserved things in life. He had mint green hair that fell in his face when he laughed and curious navy eyes that gleamed when he smiled. He was always anxious and jumpy without his peppy lover, always trailing behind him in a muttered lump. He always wore long pants and an oversized hoodie that wasn’t his, always saying he couldn’t find his clothes anywhere. Victor resided in Pottel Brooks also and he used one of my pond’s to his desire. Since Marine, Seb, Postal, and Victor controlled the seasons, they stayed somewhere where they could control the weather to their liking except Victor and Seb. They lived on compromised land together happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess we're getting good!

Sitting at the stone table that held all our meetings, I began to address everyone’s questions. “Where did you go?” “Did you have fun?” “How were the humans?” Questions flew left and right and I quickly tried to answer them. “I went to the countryside in the human realm and yes, I did have fun. The humans were nice and treated me fairly, they didn’t know who I was or what I did.” They nodded in sync and turned their eyes on me. “Ok, first things first. How was everything while I was gone?” Marine was the first to answer, her voice soft and mellow. “Well, it was… complex. The time was all wrong and winter lasted longer than it was supposed to. I apologize for that, I was confused and I knew the humans were in a tizzy.” I leaned over to listen to what she was saying and smiled. “It’s okay Marine. It wasn’t your fault, I should have been here.” I said, Seb shook his head and pulled on a goofy smile. “You deserve a break, Rayne! It was the MinuteMan’s fault since he can’t tell time correctly!” Seb gurgled and I agreed. I waited until they simmered down for me to be able to speak. “I have to go see the elders soon. I was called back in an urgent manner. Berlin was sent to look for me.” Soft murmurs wafted in the air like the scent of warm cookies as everyone looked at each other. “Rayne?” a voice piped up from behind me, causing me to yelp and turn around. “Oh Berlin, I didn’t see you there. How may I help you?” “The elders, we need to see them soon. I wanted to wait until 14:30 but I thought that would be too late. Would you like to leave now?” I nodded slowly and turned my attention back towards my friends.

“I’m sorry, I must go. I don’t want to keep the elders waiting.” They nodded quickly and Marine spoke again softly.

“It’s ok Rayne, we will be here when you return. We’ll see you later, yes?” I smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as I stood to leave. I followed Berlin to the front door and walked down the pathway towards the car. “Should I drive or shall you?” I mused and Berlin raised his hand to dismiss me. “I’ll drive, you relax.” Getting into the car, we took off with soft ease. Magic kept StonePadd in shape, molding it to its liking. Nothing stayed the same in StonePadd. The market never stayed on the corner of  _ Milton Drive,  _ it always moved. Sometimes it was in the air, suspended by nothing but strong magic and sometimes it was near the beach, sitting nicely on the peachy sand. And the people who lived in StonePadd never complained because they always knew where everything was, no matter where it went or how it was. It was engraved in our mind for life. StonePadd was the size of a small island but it was home to about 2,000 people and it was surrounded by relaxing teal oceans. There were a total of eight moons, one for each phase, and a perfect cotton sun that gave off heat. The sky was either a dark blue by night or a light pink by day unless it was raining or snowing. It would then become a dark grayish white. The creatures that reside here were something you do not see every day. Huge butterflies the size of airplanes were common here and deer the size of a small car was seen as pets. Wizards, witches, shapeshifters and many others called StonePadd home. 

I was too busy thinking to realize that we were in front of the elder's castle. It was a large Irish castle, made of mossy stone and growth. It held power and warmth for lost souls. I hopped out the car when we pulled into the pathway. The elders never called you to their castle just for giggles and cake. You were either called because you were going to be kicked out of StonePadd or you were being held on trial. I hoped with all my fiber that I wasn’t here for either. Walking through the large oak doors I sighed quietly and made my way to the common room. I looked to Berlin for a quick second and smiled when he gave me a small thumbs up. Once inside the common room, I sat down in the many large chairs and looked up at the elders who sat at the high podium. There were Elder Wilkers, Elder Oldens, Elder Lomin, Elder Pinup, and Elder Ullen who sat with such power and grace. I put my head down, staring into my lap and praying silently to myself. “Rayne?” “Uhm, yes ma’am, I’m here.” I softly said as I stared up at Elder Lomin. Her face filled with pure softness when her eyes gazed upon me. She held most of the power in StonePadd and many people cowered when they saw her. She had short dark gray hair that she pulled into a tight bun and small purple eyes that would squint at you for she could never really see. She had dark skin, like melted chocolate, and it was a sea of rippling wrinkles. 

She was the oldest elder and the only female elder, which wasn’t so bad. She cleared her throat and stared down at me, making me shiver in my seat. “My little clover, did you go on the vacation that we sent you on?” “Oh, yes ma’am.” “Lovely. Where did you go, darling?” My face morphed into a cherry as I stared at her with wide eyes. “Well, I went to the humans' realm like you said and relaxed in the countryside. I rented a home there for a few months but I didn’t get to stay for too long, only a week or two. I, uhm, I had a good time though.” Elder Lomin smiled warmly as I spoke about my short vacation. “I’m sorry to hear that your vacation was cut short but I’m sure Berlin told you why you were needed back so soon.” I nodded as a smile snaked across my lips. “That’s good honey. Let’s get down to business, shall we?” “Ok, let’s do it.” She hummed lightly as she stood from her chair and glided down the smooth stairwell towards me. I squeezed her when she hugged me tightly, my stomach cartwheeling as she kissed my cheek. “Well my little clover, you were called in today because of the MinuteMan’s terrible job with time. I knew we shouldn’t have replaced you while you went away but you know how the others get. We got someone else to do your job while Berlin went for you and we kicked out that horrid MinuteMan. We are so glad that you are back, no one can do your job quite like you. I’ve missed you my little one" ''Thank you Ms. Lomin, you make me feel needed. I missed you too.” “Oh clover, your mother would be so proud.” Silent tears fell as I sniffled and wiped my face. My mother would be proud of me, I supposed. She never was able to be a TimeKeeper but she was a Mind Witch, a witch that helped people try to find themselves and figure out their problems through their mind and emotions. My mother was a good Mind Witch but sadly, she died after giving birth to me. ‘It was a strain’, the doctor had told the elders, ‘that my mother couldn’t take it and she wanted her daughter to live for her, to do what she couldn’t. I was orphaned and then adopted by the elders.

They became my small and close family, watching me grow and teaching me all that I needed to know to become better. They became the parents I wish I knew. The meeting went by fairly quickly. We mainly talked about me and how I was keeping up. Elder Wilkers asked if I needed any help moving back into my manor and Elder Oldens invited me to a ball. “Oh, Mr.Wilkers! You make me feel so old when you ask if I need any help.” He chuckled loudly, throwing his head back and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Little clover, you are still that girl who used to chase frogs in her nightgown around the castle to me! You’ll never truly become old.” Elder Oldens sat and smoked his pipe, allowing gray smoke to wisp its way out. “Oh clover, what have you decided about the ball?” I closed my eyes in thought and pursed my lips. “Would I have to dress up?” “It would be nice if you did. You’d be able to meet someone if you dressed nicely.” I groaned as I slumped back into my seat. “Oi, leave her alone Oldens! She can do whatever she likes.” Elder Pinup mused sternly as he patted my shoulder and gave me a sweet smile to cool my nerves. “I’m just saying that I would love some grandkids scampering around here. It’s been quite lonely since you've gone clover.” “Oh me too, me too!” gushed Elder Ullen. He was currently sitting in a rocking chair, his glasses falling off his face slightly and his eyes wide with excitement. He was a chipper old man, I’ll tell you that. “Oh hush you old seahorse, let her live!” grumbled Elder Lomin as she swatted at the baggy old men. I giggled softly as I watched them bicker back and forth. “Uhm, hello?” All at once, they stopped speaking and turned their faces to me. “Yes?” they all sang in unison. “I would love to go to the ball. But I want to bring my friends if you’ll allow me.” Oldens cheered and stuck his tongue out at the others in a childish way. “Of course you can, little clover. As long as you and your friends dress up nicely. I wouldn’t like a repeat of last time.” I blushed and lowered my head in shame. Last time we had a ball, I was a bit younger and trying to be a horrible teenager, talking back to the elders and staying out way too late. I was rebelling against the elders and didn’t wear a dress. I had worn a shirt and jeans, thinking I was being a perfect rebel but I looked so out of place that people murmured and laughed at me. I vowed to never do that again. A small knock on the door broke us out of our thoughts as Ullen went to open it. “Oh Berlin! I forgot you were here. Come in and have some tea! We even have clovers' favorite cookies!” “Clover?” Berlin’s face was stuck in a confused state as my face began to burn with embarrassment. “You haven’t heard of our little clover? Rayne, why haven’t you told him?” “Because it’s embarrassing! He doesn’t need to know!” I hissed as Olden began to tease me, telling me I shouldn’t be embarrassed by a childhood nickname. Berlin’s face turned smug as he reached for a cookie. “Oh, I would love some cookies,  _ clover!” _


	4. Chapter 4

We said our goodbyes and headed back to my manor, Berlin teasing me all the while. I scolded him, daring him to tell the others as we rode up to my pathway. “Oh relax! It’s just a nickname. It’s adorable actually.” “It can be as cute as a button for all I care! I don’t like it, it’s so embarrassing!” My face was a slight pink as I blushed and sharply whispered as we walked up the stone stairs leading into the house. Once inside I stated that I needed a shower and that I would be back as soon as I finished. I quickly sprinted to my room to gather the things needed and soon shuffled my way to the huge bathroom. I turned on the hot water and waited until it steamed up, making the mirrors cloudy and moist. I stripped my clothing and stepped into the boiling water, sighing as it glided down my body in heated drops. I scrubbed away all the dirt and grime of the day and began to ponder. What was I to do now? Now that I was home, I was able to get back to work but I was at a loss. Was I supposed to hop back into the game or was I supposed to relax a bit? I washed absentmindedly, lost in thought as I wrung out my washcloth and stepped out the bathtub. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, drying my waist and legs with a slight frown. I walked to my bedroom and grabbed some lotion to make sure my body stayed smooth. I grabbed some clothing from the closet and put them on. I looked at myself in the vanity mirror and stared for a moment.

I opened my mouth and poked at my teeth, letting my fingers push and prod at them. My canines were sharp and slightly long, pointed at the tip with a slight arch. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth until they were white and clean which made my mouth feel minty and frothy. I cleaned around my restroom and clambered downstairs with a slight huff as I looked around for Berlin. When I couldn’t find him, I grumbled and went back upstairs to the clock room. I walked towards the giant clock in the middle of the room and lightly touched the second and minute hand. I turn the time back to the beginning, starting a new day. I had to make sure I turned the clock back at the right time or it would be all wrong. “Rayne! We’re all waiting for you!” I jumped when I heard my name being called and rushed downstairs. “I’m coming, I just got held up,” I answered as I walked into the kitchen. Victor was busy trying to listen to Seb blabber about going to another realm for the month and Postal was going on a rant about fine silks to Marine while Berlin made something to eat for us all. “Hey guys, I have a question!” I declared as I leaned on the quartz island in the middle of the kitchen. “Ok, what’s up?” blurted Seb as he turned away from Victor who pouted. Marine perked up and hushed Postal who was still mumbling about silk and Persian clothes. “I wanted to know if you would like to go to a ball with me?” “Oh, when is it?” Postal chirped as I closed my eyes in thought. “Hmm, I think next month? Oldens didn’t really tell me, I’ll have to ask him the next time I see them. So anyway, do you guys want to go?” I asked as I looked over Berlin's shoulder to see what he was cooking. As Berlin shooed me away from him, I looked around for an answer from my friends. “Of course I’m coming, it would be silly if I didn’t show my face” stated Postal. I giggled as I turned to my other friends. Marine nodded mutely and Seb smiled with a quick nod. Victor looked to be debating with himself as I looked over at him. “You don’t have to go Vicky!” Seb urged as Victor's face filled with an unknown emotion as I put my hand on his shoulder. I looked him in his eye and smiled, trying to calm him down. “You don’t have to go. I know how you feel about these things, I’m sorry I asked.” “No Rayne, it is fine.” I smiled and pulled him into a light hug, relieved when he hugged me back. Silence hung around like a horrible stench as Berlin hummed away, oblivious to what we were talking about. Postal turned back towards Marine to continue talking about clothing and Seb turned back to Victor to give him a soothing smile and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Soon the food was served and we all sat together, chatting around the warm meal. “Oh my! Berlin this is amazing!” Post chirped as she bit into a sugared roll with a gleeful smile. “Thanks, Post!” Berlin beamed into the praise and I rolled my eyes. I watched as smooth steam whirled around my bowl of warm soup and I gathered my spoon. I hummed as the warm liquid ran down my throat, the taste of chicken lingering slightly as I spooned another. “Oh my, what a meal!” Marine mused as she spooned a pile of snow peas onto her plate and dug in, her face was bright as she giggled softly. Seb gurgled happily with Victor as he nibbled on some strawberries and drank weird flavored fruit juice that Berlin always made sure to get him when he came over for dinner. I reached for my cup of sweet tea and took a sip, relishing in its flavor. It wasn’t too sweet and sugary, just the right amount of bitter tang and sweet tang. “Berlin, you outdid yourself today! This food is amazing! You made sure to get our favorites!” I gushed as I reached for the last sugared roll, causing Post to pout. “Oh don’t be a baby Post, you’ve been hogging them ever since you sat down!” I nagged as I chewed on the sweetened bread. Postal whined and reached for her cup, her eyebrows raising when she noticed her favorite drink was in it. As she settled down I turned my attention towards my other friends and watched as they laughed and giggled together.

_ “I really want to tell them I have no idea what I need to do next. Do I just get back to work? I’m guessing I should. The elders gave me a reason why I was called back so early but they didn’t say I would have to just jump back in. I’m so confused…”  _ My head was resting in my palm as my elbow rested on the tabletop, my mind millions of miles away from me as I stared at the wall. “Rayne, are you ok?” I was pulled out my thoughts by Victor and I turned to stare at him, a bashful smile on my face as I nodded my head. “Are you sure? You seemed lost in thought.” Victor pushed as I narrowed my eyes. I felt my face burn as my defenses built up and I snarled at Victor. “I’m fine! I said it before and I’ll say it again: I’m FINE!!!” I snapped as I abruptly stood up from my chair and glared down at Victor. The table became quiet as I grumbled to myself with a snarl present on my face. “Are you ok Ray-” “IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BLAST YOU INTO ANOTHER REALM!” I screamed as I glared across the table, my chest heaving up and down alongside my rapid heartbeat as my hand raised up with crackling flames. “ _ Why are we so angry? Is everything alright? We should really say we’re sorry.” _ A gentle voice rang through my head as my eyes widened. “ **FOR WHAT? WE TOLD THEM NOT TO ASK US ANY QUESTIONS AND YET THEY HAVE TO KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH US?”** Another voice yelled with such force it made my head spin. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at my concerned friends. “No.” I muttered as I clutched my head in my hands “Please no, not now. Please not now.” I turned and raced towards the door with tears streaming down my face. I don’t know why I ran away from my own home or why I left my friends behind but I needed answers and I needed them now. I ran towards town, pushing past people and muttering to myself. I must’ve looked like a lunatic with my tear stained eyes but I didn’t care, I needed to see someone and fast. A small building came into view and I nearly cried with relief as I ran towards it. “Eden? Eden? Eden!” I called as I stormed into the building. A fluffy head of purple hair popped up from behind a small bookcase and peeked around the corner, allowing me to see a pair of salmon and banana pupils that widened with glee when they landed on me. Eden was a Potion and Sensory Witch and she had two forms, human and cat. Her chubby little body swayed as she skipped happily towards me, a bright smile painted on her lips as her cheeks turned a soft pink “Rayne? Oh my, I haven’t seen you in a long time. What’s wrong?” Eden was chipper and that made me want to strangle her. “The voices, they’re um, they’re back.” I snarked through gritted teeth as her eyes widened with fear and concern.

“Are you su-” “WHY WOULDN’T I BE SURE ABOUT MY OWN BODY YOU IDIOT?” I growled as I lunged forward, nearly knocking Eden down as I glared at her, clutching her throat in my hand. She gasped softly for air, her eyes dilating in fear as she clawed at my hand and thrashed about. Quickly, I let her go and with a broken sob, I apologized with teary eyes and quivering lips. “ _Why are we yelling at people who are trying to help us? Why are we hurting our friend? That’s just plain rude.” “_ **BECAUSE THEY WON'T LISTEN** **TO US!” “** Shut up shut up shut up! Stop talking! PLEASE STOP!” I screamed as I clutched my head in my hands and cried, trying to pull myself together. My body shook as Eden patted my back softly, murmuring sweet words to me as I tried to calm down. “It’s ok Rayne, you’ll be fine.” I shook my head rapidly as I stared at her with teary brown eyes. “I-it’s not fine Eden, they’re back and I don’t know for how long. It’ll hurt when they have to take control.” The voices were not always present in my life. They showed up when I was 16 years old when I had gotten awfully ill because of something I was fed. The elders took me to a Sensory Wizard named Abril, Eden's father, who told them I was poisoned by a handmaid that was very dearest to me. The poison was in one of my breakfast muffins and soon after, I became ill. The handmaid tended to me. She tricked me into caring for her when all she wanted was to see me in pain and laying on death row. What for? I do not know. I survived and she was banished into a realm of fire but the side effects of the awful poison were horrid. They caused me to lash out at people, gnashing my teeth at innocent bystanders with a scornful smirk as I watched them scurry away from me in a frantic panic. And then along came the voices. One was soft-spoken and one was brash with something to say. One wanted to protect and one wanted to kill anyone who looked at us too long. When they came along, they expanded throughout my body and mind, making it difficult to know who was controlling me. I would shake and shiver, tears brimming my eyes as it literally felt like they were trying to burst through me. The elders tried to use their powers to get them out but that only made it worse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eden whisked forwards and back, muttering to herself as she picked up bottles and potions. I was seated in a chair that numbed my body into thinking it was resting. My head lolled to the side and my eyes drooped as I tried to focus on Eden, watching as her purple hair wisped behind her like a small cape. “ _ This… is… so… calm… “  _ the soft voice informed me as I nodded my head slowly, blinking my eyes one by one. “AHA! I found it!” Eden shouted with a loud laugh of triumph as she shuffled towards me. “This is  _ Invuli _ . It should quiet the voices until I can get something stronger, ok?” I stared at her with a slow nod and pushed my head back. She held up a bottle with a teal liquid in it and gave it a small shake. “It should help numb the voices. It has no side effects but it will make you really sleepy, which is kind of a side effect but it’s minor. Here, open wide.” I opened my mouth with little ease as she tipped the neck of the bottle into my mouth. It slid down my throat and down into my stomach where it sloshed around for a while before settling. It tasted like wild berries and butterfly milk, a tasty combination. After pulling away from the empty bottle, I sat up a little bit and turned my head towards Eden whose eyes glistened with awe, her cheeks dusted a sweet cherry red as she bit her bottom lip and darted her eyes away from my lazy gaze.

“Shall I drive you home?” She asked quietly. “Sure, that’d be the safest route.” I slurred tiredly as I stood with shaky legs. Leading me to her garage, Eden quickly helped me into her tiny buggy. I sat in the front seat and let my head rest against the cool window. Eden started the car with a quick jerk and pulled out her driveway, looking both ways for people crossing the street. The car ride was a blur with minor conversations as Eden drove me back to my manor. “We’re here!” Eden chirped as she helped me open the car door and up onto my porch. I knocked on the door and waited with a sleepy yawn for someone to open the door. After a few minutes, it opened and Berlin stood with a concerned face. “Eden? What are you doing here? Have you seen Rayne?” Eden raised her hand for him to stop and let her speak. “Yes, I have seen Rayne.” She gave me a soft shove towards the door and I scoffed softly as I tumbled into my house. “Y’ello…” I gurgled as I nearly face planted onto the floor but Berlin quickly reached out to catch me. “Oh thank you, Eden. I’ve been worried sick.” “No problem Berlin! Just make sure she makes it to bed and eats something healthy in the morning.” Eden said with a stern voice as Berlin held me up. “I’m sleepy. Can I go to bed now?” I slurred as I tried to pull away from Berlin so I could head upstairs. Berlin held me tightly as he nodded along with Eden and gave her a quick ‘goodbye’. “You gave us all a heart attack Rayne.” Berlin scolded as he helped me upstairs and towards my bedroom. “Where are my bedclothes?” I mumbled as I trudged towards my bed and flopped over it, relishing in the cool fabric. Berlin held up my sweats and I groaned as I stared at the clothing. “Do you not want to wear them?” Berlin sighed with a concerned frown. I shook my head with a soft whine and turned over onto my back. “Gimme the clothes Berlin. I’m in need.” 

The night went by fairly quick and I slept well, drowning myself in satin blankets and cushy pillows. I groaned as I sat up, clutching my aching head and looked around the bright room. Someone had the curtains pulled back to let the sunlight in and I hissed. “ _Why is the sun so bright today? Come, we shall rest more.”_ The voice softly whispered as I pushed my head under my pillow and snuggled deeper into the bed. The other voice must have been tired for it didn’t speak at all. I was slowly going back to sleep when my eyes sprang open and I scrambled out of bed quickly. “Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!” I rushed to the clock room as quickly as I could and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I had a few minutes before I had to turn it. I walked up to the large clock in the middle of the room and turned back time to restart the day, smiling softly as I brushed my fingers against the hands. I turned to leave when I noticed a clock was slowly ticking nearby and I walked towards it. It was a small teal silver clock, no bigger than both my hands combined, and it had a steady soft tick-tock to it. It was a beautiful clock and it symbolized a new birth, making me beam softly. The clock would grow over the years while the child grew and his tick-tocks would become louder. It hurt to know that if this clock was here then the other clock must have died out, making my stomach sink. “Damond Urgrass. Such a lovely name for a baby boy.” I hummed as I looked at the bio plate at the bottom of the clock. He was born in Maryland and had 3 other siblings and already he was about 7lbs. I laughed quietly as I stared at his picture. His face was scrunched up with displeasure and he looked ready to cry. I knew that his picture would change over time and that would be something to see.

It was like I was there with the people while they grew, watching them walk and laugh. I enjoyed this part of my job. I went downstairs and looked around, humming as I covered my eyes from the blinding light streaming into the living room. ‘Berlin must be in the basement’ I guessed as I yawned and went into the kitchen. I trudged towards the fridge and peered inside, examining the contents. “Eden said to eat something healthy but I really want pancakes.” “ _ Can’t we eat banana pancakes? Aren’t those healthy?”  _ The voice mused and I thought about it. “ **I say we eat what we want.** ” The other voice said tiredly and I gasped mockingly. “You can talk like a normal person?” I teased as I pulled out a jug of apple juice and the voice scoffed, muttering something that I couldn’t hear. I decided on something simple, honey yogurt and blueberries with a glass of juice. I raised my hand as a thin layer of pale orange smoke poured from my fingertips and whizzed around the kitchen while I hummed softly. Soon, the materials were on broad display and I began working, mixing honey and yogurt until it was thick and gooey. I poured the blueberries into a small bowl and made a glass of juice to go with it. I smiled as I flicked my wrist upwards and the food followed suit, going towards the dining table. I sat down with a happy sigh and began eating, allowing the sticky yogurt to drip over the sweet berries as I spooned them into my mouth. I was about to take a sip of my juice when the door was knocked on. “ _ We weren't expecting any company so early. It would be rude to continue eating and leave them outside, wouldn’t it?”  _ the voice pondered as I stood with a confused frown. “Yes, it would,” I answered as I approached the door with an uneasy feeling. Opening the door, I sighed as I saw the early riser. It was Eden and she looked quite happy with herself, maybe even smug. “Good morning Eden, how are you?” “Oh, I’m fine! I was wondering how you and those pesky voices are?” she asked. I rolled my eyes as I ushered her inside. “I hope you know that they can hear everything you say. And they’re not that bad this time.” Eden looked shocked as I spoke highly of the awful pitter-pattering voices that lived in my head. “Well, I have news for you! It’s spread all around town!” Eden spluttered out and I raised an eyebrow. “What?” “Hylden is coming back.” I nearly choked when Eden said that. “WHAT?”

Hylden. He made my blood hot and my face red whenever I saw him. He was a Wyvern shifter and he was something special. He had long white hair that he kept in a sloppy bun and he always wore the best casual styles. He was cunning with his fang-toothed smiles and sharp ebony eyes that made witches swoon. His rich oat skin caused many people to envy him for there wasn’t a single blemish on him. Hylden was the best of the best, everybody wanted to be him or be with him. But something about him always made my head hurt or my attitude skyrocket. Some called it love, others called it hate but I called it an illness that only he caused. He claimed that he loved me but I didn’t feel it back then and turned him away. I allowed him to think I was playing hard to get for about 5 years until he caught on and he confronted me about it. He decided that to prove his love, he would travel to different realms and bring me back something special from each one. At that time I was becoming a TimeKeeper so I paid him no mind and neither did the elders. We forgot all about him as the years passed and soon, the name didn’t even ring a bell. 6,000 years passed and I haven’t heard from him until now. And now, I was panicking like a young girl. Of course he would come just as my voices were starting up again. I gagged as Eden patted my back, muttering reassuring words as I threw up over my sink. “He’s coming here? Like to my manor?” I prodded as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Eden cringed and shrugged, looking away from my flushed face. “He’s coming tonight to talk to you and the elders.” I gagged again but Eden grabbed my arm. “Stop puking please! This is a serious matter!” “It’s my freaking body Eden! I’m a nervous wreck!” I snapped at her and she became quiet, her eyes darting to the floor quickly. I groaned as I fumbled to an armchair and flopped down into it. “I’m sorry Eden. I’m not in my right mind at the moment.” She nodded and sat next to me, curling into my warmth and sighing happily as she muttered something I couldn’t hear. 

I ran my fingers through her hair in thought as I listened to her hum softly in contentment and I sighed deeply. How was I supposed to react to Hylden when I saw him? Would he lunge into my arms and claim to love me again? Were the elders shocked to hear this news as well? I fell into a fitful nap as my fingers slowed and tangled in Edens purple fluff and soon, she followed suit. “Rayne, wake up!” I heard my name being called and I jumped, my fingertips dripping with pink liquid acid. “Crap, I ruined another rug” I sighed as I sat up and felt a heavy weight in my lap. There was a purple cat resting soundly and I cooed. “Aww, Eden! Did you take your second form to rest with me? You’re adorable!” I gushed as I picked her up and watched as her pink and yellow eyes opened slowly. She yawned widely and squirmed around in my hands, trying her hardest to jump out of my tight grip. I nudged her forehead with mine and allowed her to jump free, laughing as she glared at me. She was very grumpy when she was in her second form, I noted. I stood and stretched, cracking my fingers and walking towards the kitchen. “Oh Rayne, you’re finally awake. I made you lunch.” a soothing voice acknowledged and I smiled. “Thank you, Berlin. I hope you made Eden something to eat as well because she may be hungry.” He nodded as he handed me a plate with a perfect sandwich on it. I happily hummed as I sat down and dug in, my grumbling tummy happy to finally be filled. “You cleaned the mess?” “Uhm, yes. I would like to ask how it was made?” I sighed and told him, from beginning to end as I went into detail about everything. “How unpleasant.” was all he could say as his face scrunched up in disgust and I continued to chew on my food, playing with the discarded crust on my plate. “Oh hello Berlin! How are you this afternoon?” Eden waltzed into the room in her first form and plopped down on a stool as Berlin placed a plate in front of her. “I’m fine Eden. I see you’re not a cat anymore. What a pity, you were so cute as a kitty cat.” teased Berlin as Eden blushed and grumbled something we couldn’t hear. “ _ Will we be leaving soon?”  _ the soft voice tattered quietly and I nodded, finishing my food as I made my way upstairs. I was quite nervous but also excited. Hylden would be bringing me valuable items that I would be able to add around my home. I knew I shouldn’t be selfish but I couldn’t help it.

I was really excited to have something new around my manor. 

I quickly made my way upstairs and went into my room which was beside the upstairs library this time. I gathered my clothing and went into my bathroom to take a shower, hoping I wouldn’t be late. After a quick shower, I scurried to my vanity to look at myself. Taking my hand, I raised it toward my face and gave it gentle touches as magic seeped into my skin. Soon my face had dull yellow markings on my face, which would help me stay protected throughout the night. I pulled on my shoes and raced downstairs to make a phone call to the elders to see if they understood that we would be meeting at their palace. “Hello?” Elder Lomins voice rang through the phone and I smiled softly. “Hey, it’s me. Uhm, I was wondering if you knew what was going on tonight?” “No, no one told me. What’s going on tonight?” She questioned and I groaned internally, cursing at myself softly. “Hylden is coming back. You do remember who he is, right?” I crossed my fingers, hoping she would say yes so I wouldn’t have to explain who he was. “No, I do not. I think Ullen knows who he is. Ullen, do you know who Hylden is?” I heard a muffled reply and a loud crash. “ULLEN YOU IDIOT! I SAID HYLDEN NOT HIKING!” I shook my head and chuckled. Ullen must’ve gotten really excited hearing about his favorite pastime. “Pinup says he knows who he is. He’s that young lad who wanted your hand in marriage and you didn’t believe he loved you so he went to all these different realms to gather things to prove he did, yes?” My face turned pink as I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed. “Yes Ms. Lomin, he is. He’s supposed to come by and talk to us. I thought he would lose his feelings or find someone else but I guess I was proved wrong.” I muttered as I twirled my finger through the telephone cord. “Aren’t you coming soon?” Elder Lomin scolded and I stiffened. “Uhm, yes ma’am. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” “Ok. Please come by yourself, by the way. Your friends are nice but they are really rowdy.” I nodded and told her a quick ‘I love you’ and hung up. 


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the elders' castle was a quiet one, the soft wind a hushed whisper as I drove. I was left to talk to the voices in my head. “ _ How long will this ride take? It is getting really stuffy here.”  _ “In my head or in my car?” “ _ Both…”  _ I sighed as I turned a corner and arrived at the castle, my body shaking as I climbed out of the car with a small frown. “ **Be confident.”** I put my head up high as I glided towards the large oak doors and gave it a slight knock. It opened and I walked inside before it closed with a booming thud and I squeaked. Laughter flooded my ears. I looked for the elders, my eyes darting around the black shadows with unease. “ **They seem to be in the common room. Let’s go.”** “You’re very calm and helpful today. I hope you stay like this for a while.” I whispered as I made my way towards the common room and the gruff voice scoffed. I walked into the bright room and stood alongside the doorframe like a shy little girl peeking inside with bright eyes. There stood Hylden with his hair in the same sloppy hairstyle and the same clothing choice but he seemed more grown-up and mature. His head was thrown back in hearty laughter and his fangs glistened under the chandelier lights, his sharp nails digging into the plush dinner chair as he gripped it. “Clover! You’re finally here! Come and meet Hylden, you should know him!” I cursed under my breath as Oldens called me out with his loud bellowing voice and walked into the room with my brown eyes shining and my mouth quirked into a delightful smile. Hyldens’ head turned towards me and I heard the softest gasp come from him. “Rayne? You look amazing tonight. It’s been so long since I last saw you. How are you?” Hyldens’ voice was breathless as he spoke to me and I turned my head towards him, giving him a sweet smile. “I’m fine actually. I’m the new TimeKeeper now and I took a vacation just last week. How are you? How have you been?” I asked. “Well, as you may have known, I’ve been traveling the entire world and realm to bring something back for a special someone who claimed that I didn’t love them.” he pouted and I rolled my eyes.

“I wonder who would do something like that.” I cooed softly and Hylden chuckled as he walked towards me, his arms opened for an embrace.  **“Why does he want to hug us? Didn’t we claim we didn’t love him like 6,000 years ago?”** _ “That is what I’m wondering. Let us not be rude though and give him a hug.” _ I frowned slightly but Hylden paid no mind as he gathered me in his arms. “You became a TimeKeeper while I was away? I’m so proud.” He teased me as I inhaled his scent and gave a breathy sigh, giving him a gleaming smile and sparkling eyes. “Yes, I did. Pity that I have to leave oh so soon because of that.” I snickered as I pulled out of his arms and went over to the elders. “You’re such a tease! I love it!” cooed Hylden as he joined me and the elders, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. We talked for a few, bringing up horrid memories and funny encounters and soon Hylden brought up the reason he was here. “As you all know, I’m here for an honest reason; to prove to my lovely friend that I, indeed, love her with all my heart. I have searched far and wide for something that was amazing beyond belief and I have brought back many gifts for her. I only ask in return she understands that I do want her more than I want life and I would love to have her hand in marriage.” Hyldens’ eyes met mine and I nearly melted from his heated gaze. I quickly tried to avert my eyes. “Will all of you follow me to the living space? I put all the prizes in there if you don’t mind.” I shuffled behind Elder Pinup and squeaked loudly when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the small group. “Oh no, you’re walking with me. I need you in my eyes when you see these gifts.” Hylden purred into my ear. “Fine. Let’s see how wonderful these gifts are.” My heart nearly stopped when I saw the gifts. Gems, jewels, pots, and flowers the color of sea salt sat in the elders' living space. I gingerly picked up a velvet pink jewel the size of a baseball and looked it over, gasping as I watched it gleam under the light. 

“That’s a Mermaids Elm. I nearly drowned trying to collect just one but I would do anything if it is for you.” I pouted as Hylden whispered in my ear and I pushed his face away from mine in mock disgust. “Gross, you’re so sappy. Get away from me.” I scolded as I smiled softly. I glanced at the clock out of habit and nearly screamed when I saw the time. “Oh my goodness! It’s almost 12! I have to go home right now!” I quickly kissed the elders on the cheek and made my way towards the door. “Just bring the things whenever you’re ready, please. I’m really sorry about leaving so suddenly!” “Hold on Rayne! Let me come with you.” I stopped and frowned, turning slightly to glare at his determined face. “You better not waste my time Hylden or I’ll kill you.” Hylden turned to the elders with a pleading face and they shrugged. “She’s not lying. You’d better hurry up or she really will kill you. Oh Clover, the ball is next month. I forgot to tell you the last time you were here.” Elder Wilkers piped up and Hylden quickly glided to my side as I made my way towards the door. When we made it to the car, I shoved him inside and scrambled to the driver seat. “I’m late, I’m late, I’m late…” I muttered as I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street causing Hylden to grip the seat belt he was wearing. “ _ We should slow down, we’re giving Hylden a scare. And we’re not late, we have at least 30 more minutes and it takes 15 to get to the manor. Calm down. I feel like that princess humans adore so much. What was her name? Embers? _ ” the voice meddled as I swerved around a corner and sped down the street once again. “Darling, you should slow down. I’m sure you’re not going to be late.” Hylden huffed as I swerved again and I gave him a side glare as I purposely sped up more. I sighed in relief when I saw my manor come into view and I quickly pulled into my driveway. “We’re here. Oh goodness, I have 25 minutes left before I have to turn the clock!” I gasped as I grabbed Hylden’s hand and dragged him up the stone stairs, heavily banging on my door. Soon, the door opened and Eden's multicolored eyes peered out as she smiled. “Oh, you’re back! Good, it’s almost 12. How did it go with Hylden?” “I don’t know, you ask him.” Before Eden could say anything, I pulled Hylden inside and ran to the kitchen. “Berlin! Hylden is here if you would like to see him. I have to go and turn the clock in like'' I looked at the clock that sat on my countertop and groaned. ``15 minutes.” Berlin cringed and nodded as I ran past Eden and Hylden. I made my way upstairs and into the clock room, which was near my bedroom today.

I walked over to the clock in the middle of the room and sat in front of it with a smile. “ 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! Now I can turn it!” I reached up and touched the hands gently and gave it a turn until it touched the 12. A new day was starting in the human realm all because of me. I smiled as I stood up and sighed, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me as I made my way downstairs. Eden was sitting by herself near the stair rails, her eyes darting to mine with a sigh of relief. “You were upstairs for a while.” Eden quietly informed me and I chuckled. She gasped as I gathered her into a warm hug and her eyes widened when I gave her a small peck on the forehead. “It comes with the job. Where did Hylden and Berlin go?” “Outside in the garden.” I nodded and made my way to the back and flinched when I heard a crash. “Christ…” I groaned as I ran outside and was almost blasted away by a stream of yellow flames. “BERLIN! HYLDEN! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!” I yelled as Berlin flew above me in his second form. He was a large bright orange dragon with wings that could literally sweep you off your feet. A pure white Wyvern whizzed by me and towards Berlin, much larger than him and I groaned again. Hylden was surely showing off just a little. Another stream of flames came from Berlin which caused Hylden to do the same but with green flames. “HYLDEN! BERLIN! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!” I screamed as Eden ducked from another ball of heated flames and quickly ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me in fear. I raised my hand in anger and watched as a green and red ball gathered in my palm and grew. This was pure energy and I knew that if I used it on them, I would either knock them out or knock myself out. 

I pointed it towards the sky and prayed that it wouldn’t kill me or them as I powered it. The sky turned a flashing red and green, knocking the large reptiles out of the sky and Eden and I to the soft ground. I groaned as I heard a loud whimper and I looked up. Eden groaned as she flopped onto the slightly burnt ground, complaining about something I knew nothing about. Hylden was heaving next to Berlin, his horns digging into the ground to ease his thudding headache and Berlin’s eyes flashed open as he pushed his giant body towards me. A sharp growl came from Hylden but Berlin was too focused on me to even care, his large body shaking as he limped at me. I reached out to nuzzle his snout to assure him that I was ok but gasped as pain coursed through my side. Blood dripped down my hand and swirled at the tip of my fingers as I felt the gaping wound, wincing when pain rifted through me as I gasped brokenly. I guess the energy surge pulled something. I also guessed that protecting the spell I put on myself earlier was a no-go. I should have gone with my hardening spell, it was much more sturdy and unwavering, like a manly horse of some sort. Who knew pulling burning energy out of your body was a horrible and deadly idea? Not me, that’s who. “ _ We’re bleeding. We need to get inside.”  _ **“Stupid reptiles fighting over stupid things.”** “I’m not stupid.” I snapped sluggishly as I fell forward and onto Berlin’s large snout. “We need...her inside!” Eden cried brokenly as she helped me stand and my world went black.

“ _ I’m cold…”  _

**“Me too. How long until we wake up?”**

**“** _ Not too long now, my love. We should be rising soon. Why is it so cold? Do you know?”  _

**“It is because we are passed out. Nothing is working right now but the heart. For now we are not needed, Anora. We will be cold for a while.”**

_ “You may be right, Pictor. We haven’t been this cold in forever. Oh wait, we are warming up. Do you feel it?”  _

_ “ _ **Ah, I do indeed feel the warmth of life, my dear. Soon, we will be needed.”**

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes and looked around the dimly lit room, conversation dipping in and out of my blurred mind as I watched with heavy eyes. “... a bunch of idiots, fighting over nothing…” “I’m sorry but I swore to protect her, forever and death! Even though this ungrateful lizard slithered into her life, she is still mine to protect!” I heard Berlin snarl as Hylden growled. “You disgusting swine, what is there to protect her from? She is in pain because of you! You are the danger.” I slowly sat up and groaned. “Oh my goodness, she’s alive! Rayne, are you okay?” Eden quickly moved to my side of the bed and gathered me into her arms. “I’m fine, I’m fine” I huffed and she coyly smiled, her eyes darting towards the ceiling as my hand intertwined with hers briefly. “We’re so glad you’re awake. Someone would like to apologize to you.” Eden coughed and glared at the men in the room. “Uhm yes, I would like to apologize.” Berlin murmured as I glared at him and Hylden. “I should’ve listened when you told us to stop.” Hylden apologized. I felt my side slightly, cringing when I felt the stitched flesh. “This is a minor setback, just a minor setback. I will be able to move, yes?” I asked Eden as she nodded. “Just relax. For now, I’ll let you know when you must turn the clock. Hylden will bring you food when you need it and Berlin will bring you anything else you may need.” I shivered slightly and frowned as I pulled the covers over my head. “It is very cold here. Eden, would you mind cuddling with me?” Edens multicolored eyes widened as she spluttered an excuse. “What? Me? Are you sure, I mean, I will if you really want me to. What about your wound?” I shrugged my shoulders in a dismissive way and moved over, giving the free space a soft pat. “Don’t worry about it, it’s stitched pretty well. Besides, we used to do this all the time as kids.” Finally, Eden caved in and hopped into bed with me. Hylden pouted but left to go downstairs along with Berlin and I sighed as Eden snuggled into my side, careful of my stitched wound. “You’re being very weird today Eden. Would you like to tell me why?” “Uhm, it’s nothing really. Just being worried about you is all. Are you sure you want me to lay with you?” “I’m very cold Eden. I’m pretty sure I won’t decline warmth from my favorite heat source.” Eden pouted as I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. 

“Aw, don’t pout. Just think of it as a sleepover like when we were kids.” Eden hummed as she put her head into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, smiling like a drunken woman as she rubbed her nose against my throat. “I miss those sleepovers. Now we’re adults who have to sleep in separate beds when the other comes over.” I let my fingers card through her hair as I cooed, loving the way she was so soft and so warm. “Oh hush, you know you’re allowed in my bed whenever you come over. You just like to distance yourself from me.” Eden opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut when my brown eyes met hers with a soft glint. _ “I like how close we are with our childhood friend. I like how careful Eden is of our injuries.”  _ **“I like that too. We are most calm when we are with her. She is the spouse we need in life. Someone to care for us in time of need.”** Eden was a childhood friend, the best actually. She was someone I could count on and trust in. We felt better together, we worked better together. We would stay up late when we were younger, talking about wizards and different spells, giggling when one of us would blush when asked a certain question. She would always smile when she saw me, her multicolored eyes would twinkle and her mouth would turn up at the corners when she laughed at me. Her pale cheeks would be painted red when I would snuggle with her on cold days and her face would burn when I would chase and tackle her around, loving the way she squealed and giggled in my ear. Her soft warm body would always rub against mine when she slept over because I would convince her to snuggle with me. I loved the way she smelled of lilacs and warm honey and the way her fluffy hair would fall onto her face and I got the honor to pull the frizzy strands behind her dainty ears, smiling when I saw her look up at me with adoring eyes and flustered smiles. Rainy days would be spent lounging on her couch reading a boring human book and eating snacks I whipped up, my fingers in her hair as she pointed out small errors, muttering about how humans have weird taste in literature. Lazy days would be spent in my bed with her warm body curled into mine as I would drag my cold fingers across her warm skin, trying to convince her that wizards were much stronger than witches at spells as she swatted at my hands, her head lifted over my chest as she narrowed her eyes at me.

Her small chubby body would squish into mine as she poked my face with a pale finger, her warm smooth feet digging into my thighs as she got all worked up over something I said. Many would ask if we were together and Eden would blush as she quickly tried to cover her face with her small hands while I laughed. I always wanted to be around Eden, always pestering her when she was busy brewing potions or cleaning around her home. I could crawl into her bed when she would fall asleep when I came over, make dinner when she didn’t want to, give her my clothes to wear because she looked so cute standing in my oversized shirts with a flustered blush painted on her face. When her father died, she stayed at my manor for days and cried while I rocked her in my lap as I softly whispered loving words into her ears and held her close to me. Eden was my best friend, my life and dreams, my happy moments. I was Eden's wake up call, her smiles on a rainy day, her late night chats on the phone when she couldn’t sleep. She picked me up when I tumbled down and I would lift her into the sky when she frowned. We would lay in meadows sometimes and pick flowers to make crowns for each other to wear, pointing at clouds and butterflies that flew by while we giggled at each other. I would always wonder how I would live without Eden by my side and I suppose she thought the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

“C’mon Eden, we gotta go downstairs.” I urged Eden as she tightened her grip around me.” Why? I’m comfortable here!” She whined as I tried to pry her off of me. “If you get up, I’ll get Hylden to make us cinnamon rolls…” She lifted her head lazily off of my chest and gave me a narrowed stare. “Promise?” “Always.” She smiled as she rolled off of me and crawled to the end of the bed, plopping onto the floor and towards my closet. “Do you wanna borrow one of my shirts?” “Yea. Hey, I was thinking.” I perked up with a confused frown. “About what?” “You and me…” She shyly said as she pulled the shirt out and gathered other things. “I love when you think of us.” I chuckled as I climbed out of the bed and stood beside her. “I wanted to know if I could…stay here? At least for a few nights. It gets kinda lonely at home” Her eyes darted to the ground as I smiled. “Of course you can stay here. I would love to have you.” “Oh! Oh my, thank you! I didn’t think you’d say yes!” She gasped as her eyes watered and I gathered her in a hug. “Anything for my best friend. I love you and I enjoy having you with me. You should take a shower, you smell like me and sweat.” I whispered as she punched my arm playfully and rushed past me towards my bathroom. I smiled as I shook my head and went into the closet, humming as I pulled out something to wear other than the dress I slept in. After gathering other things, I made my way to another bathroom to take a warm shower. I took a long shower, making sure to scrub everywhere to get the smell of sweat and blood off of me. I made sure to be extra careful with the stitches as I scrubbed my stomach and legs. Stepping out to dry off, I got lost in thought. I wondered where Eden would sleep, where her stuff would go, would she still keep the shop open, and a million other things. Once I was dressed, I stepped out into the hallway with my dirty clothes in my hand. I dropped them off into the hamper in my room and made my way to the clock room. It wasn't time to turn it but I still liked being in the room, surrounded by my work. I hummed as I walked out and downstairs towards the kitchen. 

There I heard bickering and soft insults being thrown around. “...if she actually liked you, she wouldn’t have avoided you all those years ago….” “As I said before, you deaf snake, she does like me. She just doesn’t know how to show it.” My heart clenched at the defeated tone Hylden spoke in and I rushed into the kitchen to hug him from behind. “Oh Hylden, I do like you! I adore you!” I choked out as I smothered my face into his back. “I don’t smell cinnamon rolls!” Eden stated as she waltzed in the kitchen and looked around. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt and a pair of blue tights that seemed to be slightly big on her. “Coming right up!” Berlin smiled as he turned to make Eden the delicious treats. “Hylden, can you fix me a cup of apple juice and bring me the paper?” I asked and with a curt nod, he was off to do the deeds he was given. I went to sit on my stool and Eden followed suit. “Here. I heard there was a show coming to town this month. Glen Greenwood is coming from StalinPond to play.” Hylden babbled as he handed me my drink and the paper. Eden looked at the newspaper and gurgled at whatever strange event she saw. “Yes Eden, I’m listening to you but I also want to read the paper.” “Well at least look at me for like a second!” I groaned as I turned my gaze to her and she smiled brightly, continuing to babble about nonsense once she knew she had my attention. I sipped at my juice as Berlin placed a plate of warm cinnamon rolls in front of us, the icing dripping just slightly and I could feel Eden grow excited. I waited for her to grab one before I did and took one with less icing because it was still early.

“Oh Berlin, these are so good! I love them so much!” Eden gushed as she chomped on the gooey treat and I sighed, chewing on the soft roll while I read the paper and drank my juice. I was absorbed in the paper, my eyes widening as they scanned every sentence. “Rayne, are you ok?” I jolted when Eden whispered in my ear and I turned my head to smile at her. “I’m fine Eden, just thinking is all.” Eden nodded with a small red hue to her pale cheeks as she continued eating. “I’m going to the living room.” I stated as Eden looked up at me with wide eyes and a muttered ‘ok’. I gathered the paper and my juice, making my way to the living room and plopping down onto the couch. Once comfortable, I began reading and drinking my now lukewarm juice with a soft hum. “Are you okay darling?” I looked up to see Hylden looming above me, his face a blank worry as he stared at me. “I’m fine, I just need a moment to myself. Thanks for asking.” I groaned as I flopped onto my couch pillow. “Want to talk? You seem to have a lot on your mind.” “I wish I didn’t have to be wrapped up in work sometimes. I want a regular life with a family but with this consuming job I don’t think you would want to stick around long enough.” “I will stick around with you, however long you need me to.” “I don’t want to hold you back.” Hylden nodded and urged me to continue. “I don’t want to hold you back. I want to be alongside you as a wife and lover should if you’ll have me.” Hylden sighed happily and turned to me with a smile. “I couldn’t ask for a better person to call my wife. You can work all day and night and I will still be by your side.” I smiled widely and gathered him in a hug. 

“Thank you for understanding!” Hylden stood up and ruffled my hair. I grumbled playfully and stood also, grabbing his hand to pull him into the kitchen and stopped when I saw who was in there. Postal and Marine were busy cooing over Eden who looked to be uncomfortable while Victor and Seb talked to Berlin about spices he used. “Oh, Rayne! We missed you! Oh uhm, hello?” Postal cocked her head to the side when she looked at Hylden with interest. “Oh! This is Hylden! He was the guy I told you about. Hylden, these are my friends Postal, Marine, Seb, and Victor! Also, leave Eden alone you guys. She doesn’t like people crowding her.” I said as I smiled brightly and pulled Hylden towards the girls. “Postal, you and Hylden have something in common.” “What?” “I don’t know yet, why don’t you find out?” Before she could argue, I shoved Hylden towards her and gave them a small wave goodbye.  _ “That was quite rude. We shouldn’t shove our friends and the ones we love.”  _ **“Anora, relax. I’m sure we didn’t mean to. Plus, it was funny!”** I giggled when I heard the brash voice chuckle. I grabbed Eden away from the crowd and pulled her close to me. “Your friends literally pushed Berlin down when they saw me. Am I that cute?” she teased me as I whisked her towards the back garden. “I always wonder the same thing. Oh, Eden! Would you like to go get your things from your house now?” Eden cocked her head in thought, squeezing her eyes shut as she pursed her lips. “Can we go together? Just me and you?” I nodded with a small smile. “Of course.”

The drive to Edens house wasn’t a long one. In fact, she lived about 20 minutes away from my manor which was nice. Eden was jittery in her seat and it showed as she hummed loudly alongside the smooth jazz that poured into the car. I drove smoothly, watching as she swayed to the music. “Do you ever want to have children?” I jolted when Eden's voice quietly floated around the moving car. I turned to look at her for a quick second and gave her a small smile. “Yes, actually. I like children and part of my job is watching them grow up. I would love to raise a child. How about you?” Eden pursed her lips in thought and closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember the answer to her question. “Sometimes I do, when I get really lonely. I would love to raise a child alongside someone… Oh! We’re here!” Eden pointed to her house with a soft smile and I hummed when I saw the pale blue brick house. It was small compared to mine but it was cozy and it looked to serve its purpose to keep her warm at night. We hopped out the car and towards the house. I was impressed by the array of plant life in Edens garden. There were blue and green roses splayed around. Vines swirled against the walls of the house making it look fairy like. A small pond filled with tubby goldfish was the centerpiece of the garden and I ‘oohed’ at the beauty it held. When we approached the front door, it opened with a soft groan and we walked inside. I looked around and smiled.

I loved her house, the way it smelled like her, how the sunlight never reached a certain corner of her house so it stayed dark, how her bookshelves were neat and tidy. “How long have you had this house?” I asked as I watched her hips sway and move as she gathered boxes. “Oh, maybe 120 years? He’s an old one but he serves his purpose.” Eden hummed softly as she stood on her tiptoes to grab a box on top of the bookshelf. The shelf began to lean as Eden put her weight on it and I raised my hand, letting green smoke seep out of my fingers as I lent a hand with getting the box. Eden turned to pout at me as the box softly fell to the ground and I feigned innocence, tilting my head with a soft look in my eyes as I watched her puff her cheeks out and snarl at me playfully. “I didn’t need your help.” “Who said it was me who helped you?” She clicked her tongue and turned to go upstairs. My mind was muddled with ideas and thoughts as I followed Eden up the stairs. Her mouth was moving but I heard nothing as I walked around aimlessly. “Are you listening to me?” I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eden spoke, her tapping foot showing how impatient she was. “Not really. May you repeat?” She sighed and gave me a small smile. “I was asking if you would mind if I brought my brewing stand along with me?” “Oh. I don’t mind. Bring anything you want.” I said quickly, smiling widely when she turned her head to blush. “Oh Eden, you’re so cute! The way your cheeks turn that pinky hue is so adorable!” I gushed as I walked towards her bed and flopped down on it. Eden turned a darker shade of red and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “Oh hush. You’re such a sap!” She snorted and I snickered lazily. 

After gathering everything she claimed she needed, we were back on the road. Well sorta. I really wanted to get her a ‘moving in’ gift because she deserved it. And I also wanted to see her pink cheeks when I shoved a present in her arms. “Is it okay if we take a quick break? I wanna get you something.” I asked as I swerved into another lane smoothly. Eden perked up and turned to me with shiny colorful eyes, tilting her head cutely as her face danced with confusion. “Why do you want to get me something? What for?” her voice was soft as she twiddled with her hands that rested in her lap and I whined softly to myself. She is too pure and sweet, she only wants a little but she deserves a lot. “I want to give you something because I love you. I want you to know that you deserve something new in your life.” I smiled as I weaved into a bare parking lot. “You have to turn the clock soon so we have to hurry back. Oh my, I forgot all about your wound! We shouldn’t get anything from me today. How about next month or next year?” I laughed at Edens skittish nature and unbuckled my seatbelt. “How about we just get it out the way? Get the gift now and worry about stuff later!” I exclaimed as I walked to her side of the car and opened the door, grabbing her hand to escort her towards a small shop that was nestled between large shrubs. “Ah, it’s a flower shop! This should be perfect!” I gushed as I pointed at the small sign that gently swayed with the breeze.  _ Pollen _ . Such a simple name for a simple shop I noted as I dragged Eden towards the small oak door. Once inside, I had to stifle a small gasp as I stared at the array of plant life. Large vines caressed the pale white walls and roses wrapped around tulips in a loving hug. Bright blue leaves shielded the fluorescent lights as we walked around and stared in awe. The air felt moist and fresh as I smiled at Eden, her multicolored eyes were gleaming softly as she looked around. Her soft pink cheeks looked so delectable as the lights bounced off them slightly and I preened, happy to have such beauty next to me. 

“Well hello.” A voice croaked and I jumped out of my thoughts as I looked around for the voice. I beamed when my eyes landed on an elderly woman and my heart clenched when she smiled back. Her eyes were a faded grey and her skin was an eggshell white that rippled with wrinkles. Her hair was such a beautiful shade of jade that I was entranced by it. She held a smile on her face as we approached her, giving me her hand for a shake. “Hello. I’m sorry we didn’t announce our presence when we came in. I’m Rayne and this is Eden. It is nice to meet you.” I said as I gave her hand a firm shake. Her hands were soft and warm, making me smile. “Well, it is nice to meet you too. I’m Elaine.” Her voice was croaky, like she didn’t speak often. It was like an old record, all scratchy but it still played smoothly when it wanted to. “What are you two looking for?” Elaine asked and I hummed, raking my head for any preferences.  _ “How about something sweet like a Carnation or a Margold?”  _ **“Or how about something powerful like a Snapdragon or a Rosemallow?”** “I want to get something with meaning.” Eden piped up and I jumped, forgetting that she was right next to me. “Ok my dear. What kind of meaning do you want?” Elaine asked as Eden looked around. “Something that means hope, love, and new beginnings.” she whispered as I smiled brightly. “Hmm, how about some red chrysanthemums, daffodils, and lilies?” “Those sound beautiful, we’ll take them!” I blurted out as Eden nodded with a bashful grin. Elaine hummed as she made her way towards the overgrown plant life and began gathering the flowers that were needed.  _ “Those sound so lovely. I wonder why Eden chose those meanings.” “ _ **Quite obvious, if you ask me.”** I nodded in agreement as I felt Eden tug my arm. “Hm?” “I’m cold.” She huffed as I laughed softly, gathering her in my arms to keep her warm. “Next time we should bring a jacket.” “I didn’t even know we were stopping at a flower shop!” Eden complained and I asked. We stood for a few moments, bickering and playfully nipping words at one another. “Ah, here you go! I hope you like them!” Elaine exclaimed as we turned to look at her. A beautiful bouquet was nestled in her arms and I heard a slight gasp slip from Edens pink lips. “Do you like it Eden?” I asked as I nudged her and she nodded. “I really like it. I love it, actually.” she whispered as tears filled her eyes. “What’s wrong darling?” “Nothing. It’s just that, no one has really gotten me a gift like this for no reason. Thank you so much.” Before I could accept her thanks, I felt warmth spread through my body as Eden hugged my waist. I smiled as I hugged her back. “Anytime.”


	8. Chapter 8

After paying for the lovely array of colorful flowers, we made our way back home. Eden looked so small and innocent, the flowers settled in her lap as she ran her fingers over the velvet like petals. “I don’t know where I will put these.” Eden softly said as I drove smoothly. “Put them in your room. That way you can always look at them when you wake up and go to sleep.” I offered as I pulled into my driveway and unbuckled my seatbelt. “I’ll have Berlin and Hylden get the things in the car for you so you can pick a room.” I said as I walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. “Why do you always knock on your own door?” Eden asked as she peered up at me. “I like the way it feels, knowing someone will always answer the door with a smiling face.” I mused as the door opened and revealed a pouting Postal. “How dare you leave me with Hylden and assume we have something in common? We have nothing in common. He is such a sheep.” complained Postal as I pushed past her and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Her face flushed and she stammered, her lips moving quickly to mold a sentence.“Honeys, I’m home! Come give me kisses and hugs!” I called as Berlin poked his head out of the kitchen. “Oh our loving savior is home. Come, let us shower her in affection!” Berlin teased as he made his way towards me. I tapped my cheek to direct his lips and show him the target. Once his warm lips came in contact with my cheek, I felt arms wrap around my waist. “Oh! Hello Hylden! Come to shower me in love?” “Wouldn’t have it any other way” he purred as he kissed the side of my left eye. I gushed as the others quickly gathered and smooched my face. I smiled softly when Eden stood on her toes to place a kiss on an untouched patch of skin.

I quickly gathered her in my arms and placed kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Her face was a faded red, her multicolored eyes shiny as she stared at me with dilated pupils. “Ah Rayne, you made her all flushed.” Marine noted as I smiled at Eden, cooing at her when she ducked under my arm shyly. “Isn’t she so adorable? Such a cutie, she must be protected!” I teased as I pinched her moist cheeks and watched her face become a flaming tomato. “Alright, time to pick a room!” I stated as I pulled Eden. “Not too fast! I don’t wanna drop the flowers!” Eden whined as I pulled her upstairs. Once upstairs, I opened my arms to show her the vast collection of rooms. “There’s more upstairs but I would love it if you would stay on the same floor as me!” I gushed as I gave her a tour of the hall, pointing into rooms with large beds and colorful windows. “This is my room. I know you know that but I want you to understand that you are able to come into this room anytime you want. This house is literally coated with magic so nothing here will ever stay the same. Hylden will also be living here but you’ll barely see him since his second form likes seclusion while he is sleeping. I think he’ll sleep with me more often than not. Berlin stays here also but he likes to sleep in the basement since it’s cooler and more spacious down there. His second form doesn’t like bright lights or noisy people either so he’s very quiet when he’s down there. He keeps his treasures down there. I know you have a second form that likes warmth and knick-knacks so I have the perfect room for you.” I informed her as I lightly tugged her towards a room at the end of the hall. It never moved, always sitting and collecting dust but I often cleaned it in hopes of having another roommate. 

The room was a pastel orange with a large cream colored canopy bed resting in the middle. A soft rug caressed our feet as I walked Eden around her, hopefully, new room. Large windows provided direct sunlight and moonlight into her room, allowing her to bask in its glory. There was a dresser against the wall that had a collection of small toys and glass jars filled with bright colored liquids. Of course, there were bookcases filled with only the best genres of books and large armchairs for her to lounge in. A closet filled with a variety of clothes was simply called Eden. I liked to clean and decorate this room when I had the time for it, which is quite funny since I was the one who controlled time. “Oh my, I should go turn the clock now. I’ll let you decide if you want this room or not. Like I said, there are others.” I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room and down the hall towards my favorite room. I opened the door and smiled as I walked towards the middle clock. 

“ _ Tick tock goes the clock! Such a silly saying.”  _

**“You’re a silly person.”**

_ “I pride myself in being a playful person. I actually enjoy laughing and having a good time unlike you.”  _

**“I am plenty of fun! Why, on our wedding day, didn’t I tell that funny joke?”**

_ “The only reason you say that it was funny was because I chuckled. No one else did. If you haven’t noticed, we live in someone's head. No one else can hear us.”  _

**“It was still a funny joke even if you were the only one who laughed because you’re the only one that matters to me.”**

_ “Such a sap. I love you.”  _

**“Love you too.”**

I gushed when I heard the lovely confession. I hoped that would be me one day with the person of my dreams. I touched the hand of the clock gently and gave it a small turn. Soon, I pushed it slowly to the next day, narrowing my eyes at the ancient clock. ‘How strange.’ I thought as I tapped the clock gently. The clock was becoming slower and ticking more quietly which scared me a little. Usually a TimeKeeper never has to worry about their clock stopping. Your clock was never supposed to stop or slow down. If it did, it must get seen by an HourFinder which is easy to do but always a time consuming thing to take care of. The HourFinder would take about 3 days to get back to you and 2 days to get to your house, depending on where you live. After fixing your clock and going over what you need to do to keep it running, the HourFinder would then leave you the bill and be on his merry way. I had no problem paying the bill and calling for one but I never had the time. It’s funny to say I never have any time to get things done when I can actually control it, freeze it, rewind it, fast forward it, and overall cut it off. I groaned as I walked out of the room and into Edens with a slight smile. She had Berlin and Hylden putting everything away while Victor and Seb helped her move stuff around. Marine was chatting with Eden about something while Postal hung pictures on the wall. Eden looked happy as she pointed at places she wanted her things, her small hands still grasping the flowers but this time they were in a vase. “Do you like this room?” I asked her as I tickled her sides playfully and she giggled. She sounded like wind chimes on a cool spring day and I pretended happily. “I love it, thank you.” She smiled and my heart warmed.

I twirled the telephone cord with my finger as I watched Berlin argue with Victor about useful things a human could do. “Yes, I understand. I’m the current TimeKeeper, yes. My clock is slowing down and I’m worried. No, this seems to be the first time this has happened.” I snarked quietly as I tugged on the cord harshly. I hated talking to the secretary of an HourFinder, they were so sugary sweet and talked to like you were an elfling. I was close to just hanging up the phone but they gave a small giggle and directed me to the HourFinder. “Hello? Oh thank goodness! I was hoping to talk to you tonight. My clock has slowed down and I’m worried. I’m the current TimeKeeper. Tomorrow? Wow, that is quick. Of course, thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow.” I sighed in relief as I hung up the phone. The day was slowly coming to a close and all I wanted to do was snuggle on the couch. “Humans come in different colors too!” Victor challenged as Berlin rolled his eyes. “I’ve only seen one skin colored human and he was really pale.” Berlin scoffed as he rose from the couch and towards the kitchen. “Berlin actually hates humans so don’t pay him any attention.” I assured him as I sat next to Victor with a small smile. He nodded curtly and sighed, turning to look at me with sad eyes until I rolled mine. “What’s wrong?” “Seb’s birthday is coming up and I don’t know what to get him.” Victor groaned with a sigh and I chuckled. “Just ask him. I’m sure he won’t mind telling you.” I assured him as Victor groaned and put his head in his hands. “You don’t just ask your husband who you’ve been married to for 450 years what they want for their birthday. You’re supposed to know what they want.” He shook his head and I laughed. I knew Victor would be stubborn and not want to put aside his pride to ask his lover what he wanted for his birthday so I asked Seb myself. All the sunny man wanted for his special day was time with his stormy daisy, his words not mine. “How about you just spend some time with him? I know you guys don’t spend enough time together.” I offered and his face became bright. “You’re right! Why didn’t I think 

of that?” Victor wondered just as Seb walked in with Eden. Seb looked happy as he threw his head back and laughed loudly, slapping Edens back roughly as she winced from the strength of the hit. “Eden, you are hilarious! I can’t believe you actually did that! I gotta tell Vicky! Oh, there you are Vicky!” Seb chirped as he spotted his daisy and smiled. Quickly, the taller one out of the two scooped the smaller one up into a tight hug. “How have you been my rain cloud?” “I have been fine, just chatting with Rayne while you were busy forgetting all about me.” Victor huffed as Seb scoffed softly, nuzzling his nose into the neck of the blushing mess of a man. “Stop it Seb! I’m serious, stop!” he giggled as Seb nipped his cheek and released him softly onto the couch. “What were you and Rayne talking about?” Seb asked as he cuddled with Victor who turned away with a faded blush. “Nothing that should matter to you.” Victor sassed playfully and Seb groaned, pushing his way into Victors crossed arms. I chuckled and threw a pillow at Seb who turned and looked at me with mock hurt. “How dare you? I am offended. You are just upset that you do not have a proper cuddle buddy.” “Oh I am not! I do have a proper cuddle buddy! Eden, come and snuggle with me.” I gawked as I reached for Eden. She laughed and shook her head. “Can’t. I told Postal that I would go over fabrics with her.” She mused with a slight shrug and I gasped, clutching my chest dramatically. “You’re leaving me for Postal? I am enraged. You are supposed to cuddle with me!” I huffed as I flopped over on the couch, my head landing in Victor’s lap. “May I cuddle with you and your husband?” I begged and Victor nodded with a soft smile. Seb whined as he pushed his nose deeper into Victor's neck, causing him to shriek. “Stop that!” “But I want to cuddle with you by myself.” Seb whined again and I rolled my eyes as I stood. “Fine, I’ll go bother Berlin and Marine since they’re cooking. Maybe I’ll find Hylden!” I yipped as I raced towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Hylden peering over Marines shoulder with awe, watching as the plump woman made snowflakes in the palm of her hand. “It’s simple really. Just a ton of energy and focus. Kind of like brewing a potion.” Marine mused as Hylden hummed and I snuck up behind him. “Whatcha doing?” I whispered and he jumped, his face turning a bright red when he saw it was me. “Oh Rayne, I do hate you.” “Why must you lie to yourself? I know for a fact that you love me.” I scoffed as I hugged his waist and put my head on his back, humming softly when he chuckled. “Aww, you two are just the cutest little things I have ever seen in my life!” Marine gushed happily and I beamed, swaying side to side as Hylden slowly followed along. Hylden grabbed ahold of my hand and intertwined them as we continued dancing blissfully, unaware of the small group of people that gathered around us. “It’s getting late, we should be getting ready for bed.” I murmured and Hylden yawned softly, a faint look of contentment swirled happily in his eyes. “You’re right. We should get ready for bed.” Hylden murmured with sleep laced in his throat and I smiled softly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Getting everyone ready for bed was like telling a five year old to eat their vegetables. “Do we have to?” Seb whined as Victor dragged him to the back door. “Yes, we have a busy day tomorrow! I swear if you oversleep again I will stuff your nose with flowers!” Victor huffed as he turned to wave good-bye. Marine clicked her tongue and waved good-bye also, taking the frost with her. Berlin headed downstairs to the basement as quietly as he could. “Are you staying in Post?” I asked as Hylden pulled me towards the staircase. She tilted her head towards the ceiling and pouted, her orange eyes closed in thought. “Yes and no..?” Her lips were curled in a frown. “Please explain.” I urged as Hylden began to whine and pull me slowly up the stairs. “I want to stay since I know I’ll be here tomorrow but I hate leaving my palace unattended.” Postal was leaning against Eden now and I could tell she was tired. “Well, how about you just stay here? That way you do- HYLDEN!” I yelped as I was hoisted over Hylden’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried up the stairs. “You were taking forever! Let the woman figure out what she wants.” “You’re so impatient. Don’t you dare tickle me, you snake! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stopp!” I giggled as Hylden tickled my sides. “Which room?” he asked when we made it up to my floor. 

“The yellow one. Not the tacky yellow one, the mellow yellow.” 

“ _ What’s tacky yellow? Though all yellows were the same.”  _

**“Nah, tacky yellow is kinda gaudy and tasteless. Kinda like fools gold.”**

“Fools gold is actually really pretty though. I once met a HellRaiser selling it for cheap. Bought it for like, 20 ruins and a moonshine bottle.” I mused as Hylden carried me to my bedroom. 

“Huh?” “Nothing” I said as I was placed on the floor. I walked to my closet and peered inside, cocking my head to the side when I couldn’t find my flannel pj bottoms. “Do you need any clothes for the night? I have plenty.” I called over my shoulder and Hylden walked over to loom over my shoulder. “Are you sure? These clothes look kinda…” “Feminine? Listen, clothes have no gender, no label, and no certain outlook on life. Clothes are made to cover the body and that’s all. Besides, all you’re doing is sleeping in it. Now, I think you’ll look good in one of my olive green sweaters and grey sweatpants while I know I’ll look good in my flannel pj bottoms and a solid blue long shirt.” I hummed as I grabbed said items and shoved them in his arms. “If you need underwear, they’re in the dresser next to my bed and no, they aren’t all feminine. Though, I do think I have a pair of pink briefs in there somewhere for, ya know, that masculine feel.” I teased as I walked to the dresser and pulled out the things I needed. “You wanna take a shower first?” “I was hoping we can take one together?” His voice was filled with utter amusement as I turned to look at him with a narrowed gaze. “Really?” “Totally.” Hylden snickered as I shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. “Ok, fine. But we’re taking a quick one. Keep your hands and feet to yourself and no one gets hurt.” I dropped my voice to a whisper “My fiance would be upset to find out I’m showering with another man.” Hylden laughed as he walked into the bathroom with me, following close behind. The shower wasn’t quick. There was a lot of gasping and water splashed around.

When we finally were able to walk out of the shower, it was well past 1. “Sleeping in here?” “Sure, why not?” Hylden crooned as we made our way to the bed and snuggled under the covers blissfully. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers as I stared at the ceiling. “Wanna talk?” I asked as I turned to him. I was met with a sleepy gaze and soft huffs of air blowing on my face. “Sure.” he yawned and I nodded. “Uhmm, ok. What’s your favorite color?” “Peach. Yours?” “Yellow. A soft yellow, nothing too bright or too dim.” I mused and we spent the night babbling to each other about whatever sprung into our heads. The stars became one as it brightly introduced itself through my curtains, yards of glimmering ribbons shooting through like dancers. Hands gripped my hips as I was pulled up and put into a sitting position, my head lolling to the side for a moment until I shook myself a little. I opened my eyes slowly and peered under my eyelashes to see what was below me. “Good morning beautiful.” a soft voice cooed and I yawned softly. “Morning to you too, lizard. How’d you sleep?” My voice was thick with drowsiness and so was my head. “I slept fine, how about you?” “So so. You snore in your sleep.” I grunted and he snorted. “I do not.” “Uh, yes you do. You sound like a pig with a cat stuck in its nose.” I began to imitate the noise and was shocked to find lips on mine. It was quick yet it wasn’t unwelcomed. My shocked brown eyes met dazed and dopey ebony ones. I softly smiled. “Was I reading too much into it?” “No no no… do it again?” it came out like a hushed question but it was answered swiftly. 

It felt like a thousand explosions went off in my heart as I allowed him to explore my mouth. Teeth nipped my lips and his nose brushed against mine, causing me to giggle. It was swallowed quickly and I came up for air in fear I was going to drown. He nosed at my neck for a few and gently nipped it. I pushed his face away from my neck and cupped his face so I could stare at him. His face was filled with wonder and love, his lips wet and red, his eyes dazed and full. I quickly dove back in for another kiss and pulled back before he could attack my lips again. “Would you be surprised if I said you stole my first kiss?” I teased as I climbed off his lap so I could flop on the bed. Hylden laughed and crawled over to where I laid, his eyes trained on mine as he settled on my stomach. “Could have fooled me. You kiss like a pro.” I snorted as I ran my fingers through his white strands and let them spill through my fingers. We laid in silence for a few until my stomach gurgled loudly and my face flushed with embarrassment. “Was that your stomach? Are you hungry?” Hylden awed and I pushed his head off my belly so I could get up. “Yep, I’m starving. I could eat a horse!” I beamed happily and Hylden rolled his eyes. “Human slang?” “Humans have a weird way of saying things!” I skipped out of the room and thudded down the steps, happy to see the living room and kitchen was bare. I walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. 

_ “What shall we eat today? I was thinking of something light since we have a busy day of cleaning coming up!” _

**“Cleaning? What for?”**

_ “The HourFinder is coming in a few hours and we should clean this house swiftly. We have to make snacks, drinks, and make sure he is comfortable at all times.” _

**“I don’t think we should go so far as to do all that.”**

_ “Of course you don’t! Gahh, we should hurry up and eat! Let’s make breakfast for everyone, yeah?”  _

“Uh, it’s really early. It’s like 6 am.” I said as I pulled out ingredients for breakfast and laid them on the counter.

_ “I’m thinking we should make waffles! Big ones! Huge ones that’ll feed an army!”  _

**“Now how would we make huge waffles for everyone?”**

_ “Magic! We’ll use magic and we’ll have such a good time. Quick, turn on the radio and let’s play ‘Bakers Blue’! I love that song.”  _

the voice gushed as I turned on the radio. “Sugar, can you blame me for the wrong I’ve done? You’re my sweetheart, my numba one…” the radio crooned and I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, softly humming as I reached for a wash cloth. I began making the waffles, not huge ones cause that’s a waste of magic, and was caught up in the sounds that I didn’t hear someone walk into the kitchen. “Baby when the sky is falling, you’re the one that I’ll be calling, cause all I need is you to protect my broken heart.” I sang along as I stirred a bowl filled with flour, sugar and milk. “You have such an amazing singing voice. You should sing at my palace sometimes. You’ll be the main attraction!” I yipped as Postal grabbed my waist in an attempted hug. “Thanks Post, so nice of you to say that. How’d you sleep?” I ticked as Postal settled her head in the crook of my neck. “You have a marvelous taste in bedding Rayne! I felt like I was sleeping in my bed back at home! It was like I was sleeping on clouds and feathers rolled into one.” “Which floor did you sleep on?” “The 6th one since I thought Hylden would be sleeping on the 5th one. Didn’t want to disturb anyone.” She cooed as she waltzed towards the fridge. Postal was humming along to the music as I continued cooking. “Rayne?” “Yes?” “That Eden character, how is she?” Postal mused as I raised an eyebrow, turning my gaze onto her. “How is she?” “Is she in any, uhm, position to attend the ball or anything…?” I put my hand on my hips and pointed the wooden spoon I was using at her, my eyes narrowed. “Postal, stop being so cryptic and tell me! I can’t read minds, I am not my mother. Just spit it out!” “I wanted to take her as my plus one to the ball! I just didn’t know if she wanted to or if she was able to!” Postal blurted and I beamed, going back to happily stirring the batter. 

“See now, was that so hard? You should’ve just told me. I do suppose she is able to go, you’ll have to ask her though. She doesn’t like large crowds all that much but she does like dressing up. I think if you can convince her, she’ll go.” I rambled as I poured the batter onto a hot pan sitting on the stove. They looked like pancakes but with a few tweaks of magic, they’d be just as good as human waffles. “That’s amazing! I wanted to take her since I saw how much she liked talking about fabrics and such with me! We would go shopping and everything, oh how fun! When is the ball, hm?” Postal was giddy and I laughed. “Next month. Don’t be late, don’t be early. It’s at the elders castle this year so please be on your best behavior. Those people are my family, I don’t want them to shun me out.”

_ “Oh my goodness, Postal wants to take Eden to the ball! That is amazing! Imagine them, hand in hand, walking into the ballroom looking like absolute princesses!”  _

**“I think that is amazing as well. They seem to enjoy each other in the short period of time they had with one another. I think a relationship is blossoming!”**

“Oh hush, we don’t even know what she’s taking Eden to the ball as. Maybe as a friend, maybe as a lover.” I muttered as I placed the 6th waffle on a plate. “What was that Rayne?” “Nothing Postal. Are you taking Eden as a friend, a lover, a plus one?” I prodded and Postal spluttered, her face a cherry red. “I wanted to take Eden to the ball as a friend! Or maybe something more, I don’t know. We got along well last night when we were talking about fabrics and such. Before bed, we sat and talked about personal things like her father and how I felt about my status as a goddess. She was very understanding but she was so shy! It was like talking to a young child about her crush!” Postal complained and I giggled softly. “Of course she is going to be like that. A literal goddess is confiding in her about the things she sees as important! Can you grab the grapes out of the fridge for me? Not the green ones, the blue ones. Thank you. Anyway, she will seem like that for a while so please don’t rush it. It’s been, what, 1299 years since she last felt like she mattered to someone? Look in the fridge for that green juice for me please, it should be behind the eggs. Ah, thank you! I noticed Hylden doesn’t like tea or coffee so I had this drink made for him.” 

“Oh yes, how is he? How are you? Eden told me about the scuffle you guys got into! How uncivilized!” Postal ranted and I shook my head, knowing anything that had to deal with violence was so disturbing to her. “I got some stitches, don’t worry. Hylden and Berlin just came off on the wrong foot. I’m fine, we’re fine, you’re fine.” I teased with a wink and Postal blushed, her mouth opening in a slight gape. “You love to steer me off track, don’t you? You’re like a human, always changing.” “Ah, that you are right about. Humans do change a lot. I’ve watched them grow more than I have ever seen anything grow.” I hummed as I began to set the table. Everyone began to dribble in slowly after a while and we all sat down to eat. The kitchen filled with conversations and laughter as everyone shoveled food into their mouths happily. “What time will the HourFinder be here?” Eden asked as she took a bite out of her waffle. I hummed as I sipped at my tea, closing my eyes in thought. “I think he will be here in a few hours but I’m not sure. I really want to clean up before he gets here though.” I remembered as I bit off a piece of my breakfast. “Oh! I’ll help you clean and such! It’ll be grand!” added Postal and I beamed at her. We sat in plentiful conversation, each of us going back and forth with one another.    



End file.
